Determining the sequence of operation, as well as the operating parameters, of production line devices that are automated to execute a planned project is typically assisted by production line modeling software. This software allows users to define variables that control the sequence and the parameters that must be documented and managed to adequately execute the project using devices operating in the production line. Software platforms also provide tools that allow for data relevant to the production line, such as tasks related to devices operating on the production line, to be presented to users.
Current model-driven software platforms provide limited capability of adapting data relevant to the production line. For example, software tools allow for production line operators to raise issues related to the production line that then may be acted upon by decision making entities, such as the operator's supervisor or a manager tasked with meeting other objectives related to the execution of the planned project. Although current software platforms provide a user interface (UI) with rendered data related to production line device management to facilitate communications among these personnel, the software tools that provide and display the data are currently adaptable in only limited ways by customers to meet their specific needs. Such platforms do not account for various considerations that would optimize the collective input of various personnel on data related to production line device management.